


A História de Nós Dois

by GabrieleSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, Snacissa, Snarcissa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleSnape/pseuds/GabrieleSnape
Summary: Narcissa está desesperada por ajuda e vai atrás do seu grande amor para que ele possa salvá-la.Uma Oneshot Snacissa para as fãs do casal.Plágio é crime!Registrada na Biblioteca Nacional do Brasil e no Avctoris.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A História de Nós Dois

Com o fiasco na batalha do Ministério, os gritos de dor dos Comensais da Morte que conseguiram fugir ecoavam pelas paredes da Malfoy Manor, se misturando com os estrondos dos trovões. A tempestade desabava do lado de fora da residência, iluminava o interior do ambiente com a luminosidade dos raios que cortavam o céu… mesmo que a escuridão fosse terrivelmente mais assustadora que as nuances cinza chumbo do horizonte, ainda assim, tudo o que restava para Narcissa era medo. Olhando pela janela de seu quarto, refletia como os dias iam, pouco a pouco, retratando os seus pensamentos e sombras que manchavam seu semblante. Se antes podia ser definida como uma bela Rainha de Gelo, por sua postura sempre rígida e orgulhosa, naquele instante, seu espírito se partida e os sentimentos transbordavam à face. Tudo perdera o sentido quanto seu lindo menininho, criado com todo o amor do mundo, foi chamado para ocupar o lugar que era do pai.

Não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas ou impedir que seu estado mental abalado regessem os seus passos. Voldemort queria matar o seu bebê adorado… Draco era a pessoa quem mais amava no mundo e temia perdê-lo a qualquer momento. Sabia que nunca alguém criado com tamanha devoção seria capaz de atos hediondos. Sobretudo, matar Albus Dumbledore.

Se Lucius era um incompetente e um covarde miserável, que falhara com altos índices de gravidade, não se importava que fosse torturado e morto. Fazia anos que não lhe interessava o destino que o marido teria, quando considerava todos os horrores que ele impôs a própria família ao se aliar ao Lorde das Trevas. Para piorar, o homem de rosto ofídico estava a cada segundo mais possesso com Bellatrix. Ela era seu braço esquerdo, seu general, a seguidora mais fiel e disposta a fazer tudo o que mandasse… como pode quase ser aprisionada novamente? Foi, neste ponto, que Narcissa ponderou que sua irmã não era uma completa incapaz. Aquele deslize, certamente, era o resultado dos anos em Azkaban e o quanto a prisão a destruíra. Ali estava alguém ao qual não mais reconhecia. Era como se sua irmã mais velha, que sempre a protegeu de todo o mal, estivesse morta e restara um simulacro psicótico. Tudo se transformava em uma mera questão de tempo. Se, naqueles longos e tortuosos minutos, Bellatrix urrava de dor pelas sessões de Cruciatus que lhe eram impostas, o próximo passo era a vingança cruel e demoradamente angustiante contra os Malfoy. Não considerando os riscos ou as consequências de suas atitudes, se viu entre a encruzilhada mais decisiva da sua vida. Com a decisão tomada, trocou as roupas e atravessou os corredores com passos largos e firmes. Procuraria ajuda e faria qualquer coisa para obtê-la… antes de desaparatar, respirou fundo e lembrou da única pessoa a quem pediria socorro.

Ele, entre todos os homens que conhecia, era aquele a quem confiaria cegamente e, se preciso fosse, o seguiria para onde quer que fosse. Não lembrava mais de quando, onde ou o motivo, no entanto, entregara o seu coração e alma sem pedir nada em troca. Apenas queria que a salvasse de um destino cruel. Sem saber ao certo o que diria ou quais argumentos seriam fortes o suficiente para convencê-lo, Narcissa aparatou e se viu próxima ao rio assoreado. Convicta de suas deliberações, rumou entre o labirinto de ruas e casas, ignorando o cheiro de esgoto, fumaça, sujeira e animais mortos. Aquele lugar era, definitivamente, horrível e concordava com Lily Potter em usar subterfúgios para sair daquele lixo. Só nunca compreendera a razão que mantinha Severus ali… aquilo era uma dúvida que sempre surgira todas às vezes em que estivera atravessando aquelas ruas. Não podia crer que ele se mantinha em um processo de punição eterna por conta de coisas as quais não era responsável. Foi traído, ignorado, humilhado e trocado por um idiota rico, e, para piorar, o fantasma da ruiva cadáver insistia em assombrar a vida dele.

Cruzando a última esquina, deu mais alguns passos em direção à casa, ainda envolta nas suas ponderações quanto ao ambiente. Não foi uma, mas inúmeras às vezes que propôs auxiliá-lo. Queria que Severus se mudasse para Hogsmeade ou qualquer outro lugar que lhe agradasse. Ao mesmo tempo, não via qualquer questão que a impedisse de presenteá-lo com uma bela e espaçosa casa. Um terreno amplo para que pudesse cultivar as suas plantas para as poções, um laboratório enorme onde pudesse trabalhar tranquilamente e, o restante do ambiente, suficiente amplo para… sacudindo a cabeça em negação, recordou que a resposta era sempre contrária aos seus desejos. Tudo porque Severus era orgulhoso e íntegro demais para aceitar qualquer ajuda que ela lhe propusesse. Com tais elocubrações, sem se dar conta, parou em frente a porta. Seu olhar perdido denunciava que permanecia imersa em si mesma, por isso, alguns minutos foram necessários para que notasse onde se encontrava e bater à porta. Segundos transcorreram até a figura, totalmente trajada de preto, abrisse e lhe encarasse com um ar de curiosidade e sorrisse.

\- O que faz aqui? - a questionou ainda um pouco surpreso. Não a aguardava, ainda mais naquele horário, e, ponderava quanto aos perigos que Narcissa correra até estar ali diante dele.

\- Nós precisamos muito conversar… é urgente! - disse entrando na residência, sem esperar o convite.

\- Cissa, fale logo! - exigiu para entender o que acontecia para que ela estivesse tão desesperada. Não queria crer que já estivesse informada do destino terrível que seria dado a Draco… pelo menos, ainda não. Gostaria de ser ele a avisar e garantir que tudo ocorreria bem. Seu peito doía ao ver aqueles olhos azuis nublados pelo medo e a tristeza. O silêncio dela era cortante… e pior que ser atingido por Sectumsempra.

\- Narcissa, o que é tão imperativo? Você não deveria ter aparecido aqui a esta hora e sem me avisar! - argumentou, mostrando todo o desconforto causado pela presença dela, pois temia que Peter a denunciasse. Mesmo que houvesse incontáveis feitiços de proteção e tabus, fazendo com que aquele rato fosse impedido de revelar qualquer coisa que visse ou ouvisse, era perigoso e arriscado demais. Não se desesperava pelo o que poderia lhe suceder, ao serem levantadas suspeitas quanto a sua conduta com a senhora Malfoy… a esposa troféu que Lucius tanto gostava de exibir em jantares para gerar inveja aos demais. Seu medo era que ela fosse punida das piores formas possíveis.

\- Eu estou desesperada e não posso mais adiar essa nossa conversa, Severus - Narcissa se o puxou para perto de si. Tinha que manter o tom de voz o mais baixo possível e se aproximaram para não serem ouvidos.

\- O que quer, afinal? - perguntou tentando parecer o mais frio possível. No fundo, queria agarrá-la com força e dizer o quanto a amava… faria qualquer coisa por aquela mulher de cabelos loiros reluzentes como o sol. Tão cheia de vontades e classe, que invadiu e dominou a sua vida sem qualquer aviso ou permissão.

\- Severus, você estava na reunião de ontem? - inquiriu e ele assentiu bufando baixinho.

\- Sim, você sabe... eu não posso fazer nada. O que o Lorde decidiu, nós não podemos alterar e nem impedi-lo - falou impaciente e temeroso.

\- Você pode proteger o Draco e não deve me negar isso! - exigiu o agarrando pela gola do casaco, fazendo com que ele a segurasse pelo pulso para se desvencilhar.

\- Severus, eu quero que você o defenda. Se não for por ele, faça isso por nós - as lágrimas manchavam o seu rosto alvo e deixavam os seus olhos como dois profundos oceanos. Se perderia neles por toda a vida… a adorava.

\- Nunca mais repita isso em voz alta! Eu posso ajudá-lo… porém, ninguém pode ter conhecimento desse assunto - revelou sentindo a angústia tomar conta de cada célula do seu corpo, quase o sufocando.

\- Eu amo você, Severus… isso é tudo o que eu sei. Queria que Draco fosse a prova do que eu sinto, do quanto eu o quero e desejo que cada segundo fosse diferente - confessou o abraçando com força, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem sobre o peito másculo daquele que, silenciosamente, a confortava.

\- Ele seria o nosso lindo príncipe que nos provaria que sempre foi real… que existe uma chance para nós dois - murmurava, experimentando a sensação profunda de estar entre os braços de Severus, que a apertava com força. Era como se estivesse tentando lhe garantir que tudo ficaria bem. Confiaria cegamente em qualquer promessa que lhe fizesse, mesmo que tudo não passasse de uma doce mentira para ampará-la.

\- Cissa, me escute com atenção… eu só sigo naquele maldito colégio para assegurar que o seu filho esteja em segurança - evidenciou em tom confidencial.

\- Não tente me enganar… você ainda está lá por conta do filho daquela maldita escória - o socou com um misto de ciúmes e raiva. Sempre existiria a sombra de Lily entre os dois.

\- Jamais! Sob hipótese alguma pense nisso… eu teria ido embora daquele lugar se fosse por conta de uma promessa tola. Nada me prende ali, a não ser a possibilidade de me fazer presente na vida de alguém a quem você ama - a segurou firme para abrandar o seu coração inquieto. O choro de Narcissa partia a sua alma em fragmentos inimagináveis.

\- Só palavras vazias… você sempre a amou e nunca vai deixar de admirá-la, quando tudo o que ela fez foi se unir com aqueles que o machucavam. Eu sou a sua segunda opção, o seu prêmio de consolação - gritou o empurrando para se afastar. Contudo, foi impedida e teve o seu rosto firmado para que o olhasse.

\- Lily foi um amor idealizado. Você é a minha salvação, minha chance, minha mulher… é quem eu quero o tempo todo e de todas as formas - a beijou sem permissão ou com razões claras, embora soubesse que tudo estava muito óbvio desde sempre.

\- Se eu tivesse que optar por uma das duas, eu salvaria você. Pare de ser teimosa e mimada! Compreenda isso de uma vez por todas - sussurrou com os lábios ainda se tocando, com os corpos unidos como se fossem se fundir em um só. A respiração doce e quente de Narcissa batia contra o seu rosto, o fascinando pouco a pouco.

\- Eu nunca amei a Lily, ou qualquer outra pessoa, como eu amo você - exprimiu acariciando o rosto que insistia em estar molhado pelo desespero.

\- Severus… - sussurrou retribuindo o carinho recebido.

\- Cissa, você não tem ideia de como eu me sinto ao imaginar que o Lucius pode tocá-la todas as noites. Enquanto, eu tenho que me contentar com breves momentos como este… - murmurava tocando os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Eu sou sua… eu teria fugido e me casado com você se não houvesse essa maldita diferença de idade - deu um sorriso triste o fitando dentro dos olhos de ônix, que pareciam guiá-la para um abismo ao qual se jogaria.

\- Eu nunca me importei com essa sua experiência a mais… apesar de que você abusou de mim, um pobre menino indefeso e inocente - riu do ar de reprovação expresso nas reações dela.

\- Você é um maldito bastardo… ridículo - o socou novamente no peito, o levando a abrir um sorriso largo.

\- Isso atrapalhou ao colocar aquele ignavo na sua vida. Porém, não nos impediu de nada - afirmou a beijando na testa.

\- Proteja o meu Draco… eu não tenho medo do que farão comigo, se o meu filho estiver em segurança - recostou a cabeça no peito dele.

\- Eu daria a minha vida por ele, assim como eu morreria por você - garantiu, a afagando entre os braços com todo o cuidado.

\- Você tem a minha palavra, Cissa… eu me submeto aos seus desejos - alicerçou as suas argumentações com um beijo, a colocando sentada no sofá.

\- Eu sei - respondeu pegando as mãos dele e beijando a ponta dos dedos, quase que em profunda oração. Severus colocava o polegar nos lábios dela para que o chupasse, recebendo em retribuição leves mordidas. Se abaixando, começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço alvo até chegar próximo ao ouvido e sussurrar:

\- Não há noite que eu não sonhe com você.

\- Torne realidade… faça amor comigo - Narcissa o segurou pelo cabelo e o beijou com urgência e ânsia.

Os toques foram se aprofundando e se tornando mais intensos, a medida em que já não refletiam mais sobre outras questões além do prazer que proporcionavam um ao outro. Se conheciam de um jeito impensável, sem máscaras, medos, restrições ou papéis sociais… eram apenas Severus e Narcissa… um homem e uma mulher… isso bastava sem a necessidade de frases ou motivações não declaradas. Ele a ergueu no colo, a prendendo forte contra o seu corpo, a beijando com voracidade e carência. Subindo as escadas até o quarto, a deitou na cama, sem conseguir parar de beijá-la e adorar cada instante que passava ao seu lado. As carícias e a premência eram retribuídas com a mesma volúpia. Movendo as mãos rapidamente para abrir os botões do casaco, Narcissa o queria para si e por inteiro, o tempo todo. O amava e tudo o que conhecia era o quanto aquilo podia ser sempre especial e único. O olhar de Severus sempre a fez se sentir inigualável, importante e extremamente inteligente. A cada toque, cada beijo, cada estocada ou a cada gemido, se entregavam um ao outro.

\- Minha linda flor de Narciso… - disse a puxando para deitar sobre o seu peito e tranquilizar a respiração. Com os olhos fechados, ela sorria um pouco mais calma.

\- Severus… - sussurrou fazendo com que ele observasse o seu semblante atentamente.

\- Você, realmente, me ama? - questionou o olhando fixamente como se quisesse ter certeza de alguma coisa.

\- Muito mais do que imagina - respondeu com sinceridade.

\- Mesmo depois de todos esses anos e com tantas barreiras que nos impedem de ficar juntos? - inquiriu tentando encontrar alguma contradição nos seus argumentos objetivos.

\- Todos os dias… sempre - a beijou calmamente e com intensidade, lembrando do exato instante em que conjurou o Patronus e notou que de uma corça, havia se transformado em uma raposa brilhante. Engenhosa e astuta, fazendo sempre necessário para beneficiar a todos e, principalmente, a si mesma. Silenciosa e observadora, tal qual a quem representava…


End file.
